New year, New Faberry
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: Happy New Year people. Here is my Faberry New years story.   Puck throws a crazy party and Rachel looks for an escape.


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( **

**All mistakes are mine :) - minus what my beta has done to my story. She takes credit for that! (Because she is a big head -it's okay I can say that, she is my girlfriend haha)**

* * *

><p>"Trust Puck to have an out of control party on New Year's Eve, all so he can kiss some skanky cheerleader," Rachel mumbls to herself as she makes her way through the crowds of people up the stairs away from the madness. When Rachel agreed to this bloody party, it was because Puck promised only Gleeks and Finn had pouted his lips like a little child, begging her to go. Now she was stuck in a house with the vast majority of her classmates and Finn was kissing some cheerleader in some corner! Santana and Brittany haven't made it to the party, lost in the bedroom no doubt. Tina and Mike were too wrapped in themselves to even notice the madness around them. Blaine continued his efforts to keep a drunken Kurt out of trouble, Mercedes and Sam... Well Rachel hadn't seen them in a while last she knew they were dancing madly in the living room. Artie hadn't been able to make it, as he was away with his family for New Year. The only person Rachel was worried about was Quinn; she'd seen the beautiful blonde arriving but not since.<p>

Just as Rachel got to Puck's room, she saw a soft glow of light coming from the small gap under the door. Carefully pushing the door open she came face to face with Quinn... Well more accurately she came face to face with the book Quinn had her face buried in. Quinn didn't even glance up at the sound of the door opening. Taking a risky chance Rachel makes her way into the room, making sure to shut the door behind her.

"You seem awfully engrossed in the book Quinn. It must be very good," Rachel comments as she makes her over to Pucks' double bed. Quinn didn't seem to hear her at all. Slightly confused and worried, Rachel sits on the bed and gently touches Quinn's arm. The connection makes the ex-cheerleader jump out of her skin.

"Bloody hell Rachel, you scared the hell out of me!" Quinn exclaims, pulling earplugs out of her ears.

"I am very sorry Quinn, I did speak first but you didn't reply; now I see why. I didn't mean to scare you; I was looking for somewhere to hide from the madness that is downstairs. All the other gleeks are paired up; Finn left me to make out with some bimbo cheerleader. Can you believe that he just dumped me on New Year's Eve for some stupid piece of skirt! Men are so frustrating!" Rachel rants getting more and more upset and angry as she went on. When she looked up Quinn had placed her book on the bedside table and was sitting up much closer to Rachel then before.

"Rachel, Finn has always only worried about himself, in a few days he will come back to you claiming that it was just the drink and that he loves you. He will pout like the man-child he is, say sorry and expect you to fall back into his arms and hopefully you will have the common sense not to go back with him. Hopefully by then you will have opened you eyes to what is truly in front of you. I hope that by the end of the night you will know what real love is like," Quinn tells her, sliding closer to the brunette diva. "Tell me Rachel, when you are with Finn does he make you feel special, does he turn you on? Does he ever think about your needs or is it only his own? After he has 'arrived early' does he take care of you or does he just clean himself up and then leave, leaving you feeling worthless and unloved? When he kisses you, do you see fireworks and hear a chorus of angels or are his kisses sloppy and uncontrolled? Does his touch excite you or make you cringe with disgust?" Quinn asks watching carefully for Rachel's reactions. To her credit the Diva kept her game face on for most of Quinn speech, she only failed to keep her composure once Quinn started talking about being kissed and touched by Finn.

"And who, pray tell, is right there in front of me? Who is going to make me see fireworks and hear angels? Who is going to turn me on and excite me with their kisses and touch?" Rachel whispers huskily, leaning in closer to the blonde girl.

"Whoever you want it to be Rachel. Whoever you want it to be," Quinn replies smiling. Rachel rolls her eyes smirking.

"Well, who do you think I should pick then?" Rachel asks coyly sitting further back on the bed, watching Quinn very closely.

"Me," Quinn whispers, smiling when Rachel gasps. She knew the little Diva expected her to stay it, but was still a little unprepared for the words. Taking a chance Quinn leans forward and presses a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. Rachel returns her kiss straight away. Pushing up off the bed Rachel gently pushs Quinn down onto the bed, covering her with her own body. Straddling the blonde, Rachel leans back smirking before slowly and seductively pulling off her blue checked top and shimmering out of her tight skinny jeans; leaving in her sat in matching lacy red bra and panties. Rachel moves slowly to lay next to Quinn on the bed, before arching her eyebrow in true HBIC style.

Quinn pulls off her own top and pants, leaving them both in just their underwear. Moving off the bed, Quinn kneels at the bottom of the bed, slipping her thumb under Rachel's underwear. She slowly pulls them down dropping them on the floor. Slowly she crawls back up the bed, kissing Rachel skin lightly as she goes. Reaching Rachel's mouth she kisses her deeply, at the same time she runs a single finger up and down Rachel wet fold.

"Fuck Rach, you are so wet!" Quinn moans, causing Rachel to just blush in Quinn. "Are you ready?" Quinn asks smiling, fighting her heart, Rachel nods her head. Not needing to be told twice, Quinn gently thrusts one finger into Rachel's centre. Feeling sharp pain Rachel calls out in pain, feeling tears fall from her eyes.

After a few moments when the pain has passes, she nods her head looking into Quinn's eyes. Quinn starts to slowly move her fingers in and out of Rachel with increasing speed. Quinn watches as Rachel's face twists and turn in pleasure, watching for the moment when she climaxes for the first time. Finally after a few more thrust Rachel screams out in pure pleasure. Waiting a few moments for Rachel is catch her breath, Quinn lays next to her looking at Rachel's breathing body. Smiling proudly at her 'work' Quinn snuggles in close to Rachel laying her head on the other girls chest.

"I love you," she whispers thinking the Diva is sleeping already. Suddenly the brunette beneath her sits up smiling.

"You know, I think I've always loved you as well," Rachel replies placing a soft gentle kiss on her lovers lips and cuddling back into her. Suddenly a cheer from downstairs breaks the silence surrounding the girls. "It's midnight. Happy New Year, Quinn. I hope 2012 will be the year of love for us both," Rachel whispers softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year beautiful people. What do you think of my New Year story? xx <strong>


End file.
